


Touched

by TheBarfly001



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clawhauser listens to Judy's carrot recording pen. *oneshot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

It had been a week after the Night Howlers case had been solved. Judy and Nick had been hailed as heroes by the Zootopians for foiling Bellwether's plot to drive out all predators from the city. It was late afternoon and Clawhauser was being his usual self at the front desk, eating donuts and worshipping Gazelle. Just as the video on his phone was about to end, the clock on it hit five, signaling the end of his shift at the ZPD. "Oh! Time for me to go!", he chuckled to himself. The big cheetah put away his cereal bowl and threw the empty donut box in the trash bin. Then Chief Bogo came out of the pen and walked up to the desk. Clawhauser noticed him and stood up straight. "Clawhauser, Hopps and Wilde are being moved to workstations on the upper floor. Right now they are out directing traffic at an intersection due to a broken stoplight. I want you to move their things and leave a note for them. You can go after you're done."

"Yes, sir!", Clawhauser eagerly replied. The cape buffalo nodded and gruffly walked along to wherever he was headed. Clawhauser immediately grabbed a small cart that was next to his desk and wheeled it down the hall. After a few moments, he reached Judy's and Nick's current workstations and proceeded to put their stuff in the cart. There was a good number of things, being some case files, notebooks, their laptops, and lastly, Judy's carrot shaped recording pen, which Clawhauser took first and put it into his shirt pocket. He picked up files and notebooks and files and put them in the cart. The laptops went on top so they wouldn't be damaged by the weight of the other contents. "Okay, all done!", he exclaimed. Then he got a sheet of paper and took out and carrot pen. He clicked it and started writing. When he was done, the note said, "Your things have been moved, courtesy of Clawhauser Postal Service." Clawhauser giggled at that because he loved being cheeky, both figuratively and literally. He attempted to click the pen again to retract the tip, but instead he hit the play button by mistake.

"Wait, uh, wait - listen! I - I know you'll never forgive me! And I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either. I was ignorant, and... irresponsible... and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you. And... and after we're done, you can hate me, and that'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you. And you... and you can walk away knowing you were right all along. I really am just a dumb bunny."

By the time it had finished playing, Clawhauser had realized it was from when Nick had forgiven Judy for betraying him. Tears started to well up in his eyes, but not from sadness. Instead it was from happiness. That recording had just strengthened his faith in Judy. He wiped away the tears with his shirt sleeve and jotted down something else on the note. "PS. I heard the recording, Judy. Please don't erase it. In my opinion others need to be motivated by it. I myself will always remember those words. You are an inspirational bunny." Clawhauser set the note down on the desk and then put the pen on top of it. He then went over to the elevators with the cart and pressed the button. Soon the elevator came down and her entered it after the doors opened. They then closed and he went up. The bell dinged and the doors opened again. Clawhauser exited the elevator and walked just across the hall to his friends' new workstations. He left the cart there and went back the elevator. 

After going back down, he walked to the locker rooms and took off his blue shirt revealing a white tee underneath. The cheetah then removed his pants, exposing his boxers which he then covered with a large pair of jean shorts. He grabbed his backpack from his locker and put his neatly folded work clothes into it, then headed out. When he was outside, Clawhauser saw a familiar looking van with some artwork pull up on the curb. It was blaring french rap music, but than soon stopped when the driver turned off the engine. Clawhauser laughed a bit. "Hey, Finnick. How's it going?", he asked the fennec fox. Finnick replied, "Pretty good day, tubs. I drove a lot of paying Zuber customers. But you're free. Hop in." Clawhauser opened the door and squeezed himself in, making the van lower a bit due to his weight. He closed the door. Finnick smiled at him. "So how are you today, Claw?" The cheetah blushed and replied, "I felt touched today." Finnick blushed as well and put a paw on Clawhauser's behind. "Well, now you are. We can talk about your story over donuts.", he said with a wink. Clawhauser nodded and kissed Finnick's cheek as the van moved away. Then he looked at you said, "Didn't expect that twist ending, didn't you, reader?"


End file.
